


不欺暗室 | We Fucked Together

by SUCKERforDAYNE



Category: I Walk Alone, 天涯独行
Genre: Burt Lancaster, Kirk Douglas, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:41:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24285283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SUCKERforDAYNE/pseuds/SUCKERforDAYNE
Summary: 对，一心赚钱的夜店之王也会有他渴望的肉体。
Relationships: Frankie Madison/Noll Turner
Kudos: 1





	不欺暗室 | We Fucked Together

**Author's Note:**

> 文中有描写监狱性交。另外有几句话提到了被强奸的回忆。
> 
> 干巴巴的车，性情大变、似乎在谈恋爱的人物。
> 
> 我被自己的ooc狗血文惊呆了。这不是他们应有的走向，他们就算上床也应该提着枪，咬牙切齿，而不是像我这篇玩意一样小儿科。

“谁是汀克？”  
他们嬉笑着问。  
“狗娘养的，我要弄死你，汀克——！你这贱人！”  
甚至有狱友会惟妙惟肖地模仿。  
时不时听见弗兰克高潮时点名道姓的高叫，他们玩笑道，弗兰克出狱之日就是这个叫汀克的人渣屁股开花之时。

他时不时会做梦，记忆的碎片散落交叠。  
纽约城。迷离的灯光比起家乡，如同惑人心智的地狱。从灯光之下走向他的男人也一样。他比他矮半个头左右，礼服在腰腹部位的收紧线条显示出他青年匀称的体格，此刻在后方街灯的投照下被镀上一层光晕，使他从那一套租来的服装到头顶挣脱开发胶的一撂卷发，都蒙上了华丽的风尘。  
弗兰克上前一步，搀住了摇摇欲坠的朋友，后者立即将半个身子歇在了他身上。  
“汀克，你没事吧。”  
汀克只是点点头，神情好像透过脚下的下水井道盖儿看到了什么深渊中的魔鬼。他身上又湿又冷，带着泥土和垃圾袋的腥味。弗兰克没有进一步追问或是探究，他知道汀克也许只是需要一杯热茶或是牛奶。至于今晚汀克身上发生了什么，有待他愿意时再被询问。  
汀克向来喜欢夸夸其谈，三句话不离自己的远见、慷慨以及对朋友的嘱托。在他那真诚的水晶般的目光下，厚道的人们通常心甘情愿地接过他递来的那支订制钢笔，不问合同上写了什么就签下自己的名字。弗兰克明白那种感觉，他也明白汀克的承诺就跟他包藏在合帖装扮下的本质一样，是被这金装玉裹的城市挖空了灵魂的徒仆。  
弗兰克向来不追究这些，他对搭档的要求是，会看脸色，能替他打点些事情，在他想要些酒或想为什么事情出头的时候不阻扰他。他有的是筋肉与胆识，汀克有的是好皮囊与演技。合作愉快。  
偶尔，不必和残羹剩肴一起枯坐在应酬场到天亮的夜晚，在他们的小公寓中，他会看见汀克披着窗帘布似的浴袍踱到昏灯下，给自己开一瓶酒，轻轻地啜着。他不需要知道汀克的过往，正如汀克从未需要像卖力气的工人一般，在与同伴合栖的榻上倾诉自己的过去。汀克是不需要有无名的过去的人。汀克喜欢和人分享他的成功——他是如何使手段，如何巧舌如簧，如何漂亮地把一纸文书赋予魔法。  
汀克就像为城市的领地，为遍地的发财机会而生。弗兰克假想过他孩提时便会走私烟卷的模样，毫无违和感。弗兰克只是需要记忆，需要所有的故事，好给他的判断加一些值得与否的赌注。像他这样的底层人，无论穿多么上等的服装都挡不住身上的味儿。就像无数次他们在镜子前，看看自己，再打量打量对方时所见的，弗兰克高大精壮的身材把礼服撑起了打手的排面，会唬住个把混混；汀克打理过的光滑发顶正好在与弗兰克鼻子齐平的位置，那双眼睛放出若有若无的阴狠，眉梢曳出优雅的弧度，显得很势利，也很……情色。  
这是弗兰克在狱中理顺的一件事情。无数混球希冀过，也袭击过他的屁眼，但他们没能成功。弗兰克不会让他们成功。有几次他也乐于接受送上门来的、看得顺眼的货色。他有意识地选择油光水滑、双眼明亮、像个学生一般的那号人，说实话，比较少见。他们操起来也没有看起来那么柔顺。毕竟，只有张冰冷的铁床的监房，不是汀克带他去过的那些上等旅馆，有精美的紧闭的帷幕、温软的床褥、讲究的水红色蜡烛，每一物件都是某种旖旎的铺垫。  
那种时候，弗兰克都很识相。汀克带回什么女子，要他把门，他一个人便去把门；汀克带回一男一女，要拿这布置好的做爱圣地取悦他们，他便和汀克一起离开。然后，他也许会回到他的地方去蹲着，等着招待来人，也许还得目送汀克赶赴某位贵公子的酒席而上车远去的影子。  
弗兰克明白他在想什么。他渴望的对象，其灵魂毫无可爱之处。他看到过汀克搞定的一打卖身契，也曾将来自汀克的一把大额纸币捏在手里。他遇到过怨怒的、绝望的控诉，赌输的男男女女在他面前，把他当做吐露真心的人选，讲过汀克出卖他们的行径。弗兰克也确感到心惊，完美的同情转化为自我怀疑，怀疑汀克随时可以抛弃傻大个儿弗兰克。  
弗兰克的求生的欲望一向很强。他本性善良，知道自己没法昧着良心做事。但这不意味着他永远做汀克忠良的狗，忠良地等待他把自己卖了。他给自己谋退路的方式也很独特，无比符合他的个人追求——染上都市之欲的、直截纯明的、对肉体支配的渴望。  
傻大个儿对反客为主的攻势很有把握。坚信着在他渴望的道路上无人可以阻拦他，就像对于他不渴望的道路没人可以绑架他。

弗兰克坐在监房一角，三步开外的地方就是铁栅栏，突起的嶙峋铁锈深深扎进他柔软的心脏中。他梦到过汀克出现，万能的汀克，穿得人模人样，大义凛然地告诉他，他没有忘记他，他会把他弄出来。然后他们继续做最好的搭档。梦醒了的他自个儿呵呵一笑，揉碎了纸烟盒，在冷酒浇灌下竭力忘记一切。  
可下肚后席卷的滚烫让他几乎忘记要忘记，放下杯子仿佛看见汀克在他面前笑盈盈地举盏，他只好闭上眼，以为自己被下毒了。  
毒是深入骨髓的，缠绕着他的心脏，蔓延在他的肺腑肠道，扼得人慌神。就像酒流过杯子总会留下液渍。就像镁光灯闪烁后会在眼底留下阴影。  
澡房里，他看着水声后面的铁栏窗，灰尘在水雾之上凝固，飘散在他的眼睫上，让他感觉不到自己健康的躯体——它要么在渴望中自证，要么在灰暗中腐朽。  
那个男孩打对面走过来，眼神对投，在讨好地一笑之后如愿被他扯住臂膀带入怀中，让他记起某一晚汀克给他带回来的妓女。男孩的膝盖滑落到潮湿的地上，口唇凑近他胯间，开始潮水一般地试探他的欲望。弗兰克将他扯到一张霉迹斑斑的隔板后面，开始操他的嘴。第一次体验还算不错，他耐心地控制着自己的极限，推迟着结束。直到他觉得足够了才转向下一处目标——命令男孩转过身跪下，就着潮气和老二上挂着的唾液，开始操他的屁股——难以想象他在这方面的天才。他想象着汀克跪在他身前被他以雷霆之势拍击，一面耐受不住地痛哼，一面摆着胯配合，一面在他看不到的地方将美丽双眼里的泪珠碎在地上。这画面与现实不断重合而又脱节，在有节奏的操弄中不见尽头地漫长，终于在峰顶再次得到真切的贴合——  
“弗兰克，拜托了，你弄完没有？”  
——在他第二次射出片刻又开始缓缓挺动后，可怜的男孩嗫嚅着，象征性地反抗。  
“你搞完没有？”  
——是记忆中汀克的声音，沙哑的调子透过他们紧贴的胸腔产生共振，这要命的、一点一点吸去他理智的厮磨。  
那是在旅馆，狼藉不堪的床在承受前一对男女之后，又被他俩颠倒开合地消磨了一番，床脚发出刺耳的吱吱声。  
他们关上门。一开始只是在圆桌上点数着钞票。那晚的钞票多了一些，汀克很高兴，他也是。然后他们突然隔着一层酒气一起绊倒在臭烘烘的牙床上。酒太冲了，汀克也过于得意闪烁着放荡的光芒。于是他们相拥，闭着眼，残烛作引，迷迷糊糊地探索取乐，直到汀克终于耐不住，沙哑地叫起停来。  
“你搞完没有？”  
一面叫停一面扭动几下，抬眼索取与厌倦的话语信号交织成名为汀克的下贱矛盾。  
“快了。”  
弗兰克给出同样的回答，出其不意地再冲刺起来，看着身下的人同样折叠破碎癫狂翘起的影像，然后随着射出跌入全然的迷茫之中。  
同样看着体液从后穴中溢出，弗兰克不自觉地想着汀克那婊子应该吞下更多。  
那晚之后，汀克任由他用毛巾裹着擦了几下便陷入沉睡，预料不到可能的危险，例如一把捅进口中的手枪——在他惊醒以前结果他热气腾腾的性命。  
谁知道呢。  
此时的男孩只是艰难地爬了起来，合不拢腿，拐着走。  
“汀克是谁？”监房的门关上，他突然带着些狡狯，在弗兰克的耳边问道。  
“汀克是谁？”  
这样的追问次数逐渐多起来，每一次弗兰克都这么回答——  
“是个杂种，背叛了我。”

“你说完了吗？”  
诺尔——过去的汀克，微微仰视着他。  
“说完了。”他回答。他还没说出来的是——你会受惩罚的。出狱后第一次看见诺尔，他仍可以记起那个倒霉的夜晚，汀克从卡车副驾上溜出去，逃出生天，把他留在了陷阱底下。  
诺尔要为此付出代价。他盯着对方挺括的衣领，心想。  
“那么我们来解决一下股份的问题吧。”诺尔绕开几步，背对着他，“百分之六，我刚刚已经跟你说明白了，戴夫也告诉过你。”  
弗兰克上前一步，盯着他，诺尔也回视着，也许他的脖子已经酸疼了起来。  
弗兰克一条条暗数着他额前的褶皱，完毕后才开口：“你逃跑那天不是这么说的。”  
“弗兰克，我一直把你当做最好的兄弟，这是我能给你的，这是我们合作的基础。”诺尔转过身，踱到了房间另一头，一旁马里斯的眼神跟着他转。“你刚刚出狱，以后的日子还要慢慢适应。”  
“你想尝尝坐监的滋味吗？假如进去的是你，恐怕里头的人对你都不会像我这样有分寸。”  
弗兰克不动声色地说。  
马里斯扬起一边眉毛，而诺尔敏捷地捕捉到了这一幕。黑心商人有点沉不住气了，猛地转过身：“弗兰克，我爱你，所以我想用这种方式补偿——”  
“真的吗？你想用什么方式来爱我呢？”  
诺尔的眼里刹那间填满了不可置信的空白，然后，思绪一点一点回流，然后是贪图、不安、掂量。他上下扫视着弗兰克，又滑向房间尽头的门，回到自己手旁的文件——再看向弗兰克。  
弗兰克出狱后第一次找到旧时光的痕迹，并不美好，但足够亲切，足够让他从诺尔袖口半露的拳头里看到期待。  
沉重的欲望从高高的天花板上向他扑来，几乎笼罩了他的视野，他只能从诺尔眼中闪烁的水光中感觉到自己，就像两头兽类彼此的辨认。他搬动他的双腿，靠近了诺尔，诺尔看他的眼神里弱点毕露，尽管他努力想要波澜不惊地平视他。  
“呃——马里斯，出去帮我看着门。我要和弗兰克单独谈谈。”

弗兰克的冷笑更加明显，大个子在经历牢狱之灾后，眼角添上了不少世故的韵味。笑纹似钩，瞳子里似乎还可辨出温度——是逐渐灼烧起来的情欲，他的手突然伸出。  
“诺尔，你大可不必——”  
“出去。”同时被腰上的手掌与门边逗留的声音刺激着，诺尔盯着弗兰克，吼了一声。  
马里斯闭上嘴，利落地消失在了门后。  
听着关门声，弗兰克的眼神一动，简直就像在说“时机到了”。诺尔几乎一抖，攥住腰上的手，努力把它推下来，同时向后退。办公桌抵住了他的后腰——他也不清楚事情会怎么发展。也许是你死我活的戏码令商人有些厌倦了，他倒愿意承担双倍的风险，试探一下另一种解决办法。  
“这是我们二次合作的开始，别做傻事。”弗兰克的语气就像在引诱神思游移的猎物，“你知道我们的合作总能改变些事情。”  
“有备而来。”诺尔一面点头一面向身后摸索，墨水瓶几乎被他打翻。“我记得你以前没有这么会谈判。”  
“否则我也不会轻易放你逃跑了。”弗兰克说，“你伤了我，所以你要付出代价。”  
“你想要什么？”诺尔把眼神定格在对方高挺的鼻梁中间，“百分之十？百分之十二？我们可以谈……你太久不在了，你不明白我的处境……”  
他的话被一只攀上他脸颊的手给打断了，拇指扣进他的嘴唇，碰到他的舌尖。另一只手伸进他的皮带内侧，虎口隔着布料卡住他的胯骨。  
诺尔保持着吐出最后一个字音时的神态，盯着弗兰克看，好像认为他的进犯过快。弗兰克感受着双唇夹住他的指根，柔软的舌头将指腹包裹的触感，蹦出了几个脏字。  
“继续。”他说，对自己反客为主的操控异常满意，一面揉捏着诺尔腰侧在常年按摩服务下的细皮嫩肉，“你这天天酒水养出的家伙，体型依然不错。”  
诺尔发出含混的嘟囔，双眼上翻，透过毛茸茸的眼睫看他，鼻刃上冒出了些水光。弗兰克多感受了一会儿他的舌头，然后猛地抽出手，捏住他的下巴，“足够了。接下来你知道怎么做，你是做过的。”  
弗兰克欣赏着他的表情，看他喉咙起伏了一下，有些犹疑地折下身去，拆开他的皮带，扯下裤子直到他能够摸到他裸露在外的老二。同时能够看到自己的老二和诺尔那张漂亮的脸，令弗兰克一恍神——他甚至错过了诺尔再次吞咽的小动作。  
当诺尔把它含进去并深入了几分，弗兰克忍不住感叹了一声，他猛然发力将挂在身下的诺尔扯到了墙边，然后扯住他全然散开的卷发，借力把他固定在墙上。  
“你……”诺尔刚开口便再次被填满，他后仰之际喉咙发出混乱的声音，弗兰克稍微退出，捧住他的脸，他们相视。  
“夜店大王，你明白想要就得争取的道理。”弗兰克认为这是他在自监狱性事以后第一次展现循序渐进的温柔，“不要让我失望。”  
诺尔狠狠掐住他的臀部，吸起他的屌来，任由弗兰克拽着他的后领以求更加深入。数下来回之后他闭上了眼睛，鼻翼耸起的弧度加深了他表情的脆弱感，只有口腔还在尽职地收放着他膨大的欲望。弗兰克看着老搭档的头颅在他胯下前后运动，心里冒出一种模糊又复杂的感情，他告诉自己——一切都是天注定，他只讨要属于他的那一份——世界既是不公的，也是公道的。直到他的老二已经翘到了一定地步，诺尔的唾液也布满了他的下巴——弗兰克替他感到了脱臼的危险。但他只是冷眼看着，下半身被卷入的情热似乎没能剥离他脑海中的灰暗区域，他几乎无动于衷。  
“监狱造就了恶魔。”  
他松开了诺尔，后者也停下来喘息，用嘴角嘶嘶地说道。  
“你会付出代价的。”弗兰克只是说道。他仔细地用眼神描摹着诺尔的一切：他被黑红色的老二填满的口腔，他紧挨着耻毛的苍白鼻尖，他泪水充溢的茫然的双眼和跌散在眼睛前方的额发。然后他突然想到了什么。  
“我们刚到纽约时，有一晚，我在街头接到了你，你回到公寓，一晚没睡。当时——”弗兰克一面说一面倾身，在诺尔的微微呻吟中，探手到他礼服内侧的口袋，插入两根手指，“——你的袋子里还放着一把钱，新得的钱。”  
他感受着诺尔胸口的温热与搏动。一面托住他的下巴，将老二退出几寸，诺尔微微顺着墙下滑着，瞪大双眼看着他。  
“你能说出那是怎么回事吗？”  
“你还记得？”诺尔的眼睫扇动几下，在眼睑上留下晃动的细黑阴影。他看向身旁的空地，又返回弗兰克的脸上，停顿半晌，仿佛要在喉咙里打一个无声的结。然后，他露出一个微笑，其中悠远的自嘲让弗兰克仿佛看到了失散多年的老友。  
“那是我去商量一单生意，结果没成的一个晚上。”诺尔一面放开他半立起的晃动的老二一面说，“大概有人想要整我，也许又是我恰好倒霉。我走到巷子里就被人放倒，三个人。然后我被上了两次，对，他们干了我两次。”  
“在巷子里？”  
“是的。”诺尔看向他身旁的空地，“我以为我会被勒死，但没有。他们抛了一些钱在我身上，然后跑了。”  
“你看到他们的脸了吗？”  
诺尔摇摇头，又点头。“这不是最后一次。我曾经回去过，然后又遇见了他们。”  
“然后你又被操？这就是你生财的方式？”  
“偶尔。”诺尔说。  
他们对视着，弗兰克带着不解的神情退开几步，诺尔扶正领带站了起来。  
“你现在还会按这个法生财吗？”  
“当然不会。”诺尔咬牙切齿道，凑近弗兰克的脸，微微斜着头以便看清他，“我要告诉你，着仅仅是意外……意外！没有人会想要被操，被轮番操，被叫着’婊子’来操……”  
“那你逃跑是对的，你只要一入狱，就会天天享受到这个。”弗兰克淡然道，“你知道我是怎么知道的吗？”  
他们对视着。  
“至少你拿到了钱。”弗兰克说，“你把它们揣在身上，不管它们多肮脏，你都揣着……你从里到外是洗不干净的，汀克。”  
他接近他，揽过他的后脑，轻轻嗅着他侧颈上的气味。似乎有淡淡的香油和烟草味。  
他先吻上了诺尔带着小窝的下巴，然后找到他颤动的眼睑，用嘴唇轻轻地贴住它。然后诺尔扳过他的脸回吻了他，在嘴唇上。他们嵌入彼此的唇齿，不停开合以求一个更和帖的角度，直到气息交换都趋于稳定的节奏。  
诺尔突然一把推开了弗兰克。因为弗兰克再次把手伸进他的胸带，准确地夹出一支笔。  
“你只能有我，汀克。”弗兰克说，“只能要我。你知道，我确实需要你，以便适应这个新的世界。”  
他放开诺尔，把笔举至他们中间。  
“我不应该仅仅得到百分之六……以及被排除在你的董事会之外。你清楚我并不只值这么一点儿。你明白吗？还是需要一点刺激才会明白？”  
诺尔夺过那支笔，眼睛下移至他的裆部，又抬眼看着他。  
“你先把你的枪收好，牛仔。”  
弗兰克不易察觉地微笑，然后整理了他的衣服，掏出手绢递给诺尔。诺尔接过去擦了擦自己的脸，扔回给他，然后转回办公桌后面。它掉到了地上。  
弗兰克把它捡起来，然后继续系他的皮带。他假装没发现诺尔正目不转睛地打量着他。  
听见皮带卡扣的一声脆响，诺尔终于和他对视一眼。然后他按下了电铃。  
“马里斯。我们需要一位书记员。”

马里斯真的不明白，自家boss处心积虑想要算计和抛弃的傻兄弟为何突然得到垂青。不过看在他待在门外也没法假装听不见的可疑声响上，他决定不要拿问题招惹诺尔。也许等诺尔心情好的时候，他可以找到机会。  
所以呆在办公室里立产权转移的临时合同时，他无时不刻想要快点离开。  
“除非董事会全体同意，否则不能转移财产。”  
“闭嘴。”  
诺尔揉了揉太阳穴。  
“这张证明是给弗兰克看的，至于真的股权，我会有我的处理。”诺尔说，不去看马里斯震惊的眼神。“我需要……呃……弗兰克。作为助手。”  
“就像凯需要理查森小姐听她唱歌一样。”末了还有一句。  
诺尔似乎想让他快点离开。他的笔尖一离开纸面，诺尔就把那纸张粗暴地扯过去，留下一个翻飞的签名。  
不需要诺尔开口，马里斯又出去了。他绕开和理查森小姐相谈甚欢的凯，决心让自己变得透明，再透明一点。嗯。他一定是看错了，弗兰克为什么嘴角带笑？难道说诺尔被他下了什么迷幻药。

也许吧。  
诺尔看着被扫到桌边去、正摇摇欲坠的文件和墨水瓶，又看看另一边快要倾倒的一整箱啤酒。送来这份礼的男人正以吓人的力气抬起他一丝不挂的双腿试图把它们扳高。  
“别，别他妈这样……”诺尔低吼着，双手撑在身后乱了方寸，“换个姿势。”  
然后，没有任何防备地，他被男人拦腰翻了个身，尾椎发出了一声脆响，让他以为它断了。脸颊贴着冰凉的桌面，衣物被掀开和扯开。虽然有些凉，但是他能感觉到热源在接近他的后穴——然后是一根手指摸索着探进他的嘴里。  
“知道怎么做吗？”弗兰克停顿着问。诺尔一时不知如何回答才能表明他的愤恨， 不过他还是含住了，在弗兰克没法看见的角度，他仔细地、缓慢地包裹着那一根粗大的手指，他几乎尝到了它上面的皮革味，还有一点烟熏味。比起他的老二来说舒服多了，不是吗？  
“你硬了。”弗兰克一面握住诺尔的老二一面说。  
诺尔决定停止回答，因为以这个姿势吐字实在太为难人。弗兰克一面抚慰着诺尔的前端，一面凑近去轻吻他的臀肉，每一下都换得诺尔的一声大口喘气。一面是细腻的口腔一面是紧实的肌肉。弗兰克深吸一口气，将鼻尖钻入臀缝间，感觉到后穴的收缩，手指在上颚和舌头之间被紧紧地吸住。  
诺尔口中的手指抽离，换到后窍作为突进口。一面舔舐一面扣弄的双重刺激让他喊出来，问候了弗兰克的亲妈。诺尔得到了他将指尖一弯的回应。似乎有电流顺脊椎而下，他的身体僵直了，然后听见自己无可挽回地发出一声婉转的呻吟。

**Author's Note:**

> 假如你看完了，十分感谢！


End file.
